Lost Control
by INaraC
Summary: Songfic with the song 3am. What happens when Ichigo looses his control over his hollow, on Rukia's birthday party.


There is no escaping (yo)(yooo)

There's no place to hide(yooo)(yooo)

Yes please someone save me(yo)(yooo)

But they don't pay no mind( yooo) (yooo)

(Good night)

Good bye

_She is running, desperately trying to escape, to safe herself, and to warn the others. She keeps on running, trying to escape me, and finding a place to hide. She must have realized by now, that his impossible, so she screams. She screams for Renji, for Ishida, for Rangiku. Bad luck, they are all dead, and soon you will be too._

Your walkin down a horror corridor

It's almost 4 in the mornin

And your in a

Nightmare

It's HORRIBLE

Right there's the coroner

Waitin for you

To turn the corner

So he can corner ya

Your a goner

He's ona ya

Out the corner of his cornea

He just saw you run

All you want is to rest

Cause you can't run anymore

Your done

_I stop chasing her for a while. Maybe she'll think that I stopped, and that she lost me. Too bad. I'll go look for her later, after all, there's no way out of king's house. I spot another one. He's running down the hallway. He rests for a moment, thinking it's safe. Fool. He keeps walking this way. I wait for him and… he's a goner. _

All he wants is to kill you in front of an audience

While everybody

Is watchin in the party applauding it

Here I sit while I'm caught up in deep thought again

Contemplating my next plot again

Swallowin the Coladapin

While I'm noddin

In and out on the ottoman

At the Ramada Inn

Holdin onto the pill bottle then

Lick my finger and swirl it round the bottom

And make sure I got all of it

Wake up naked at mcdonalds

With

Blood all over me

Dead bodies

Behind the counter

SHIT

Guess I must of just blacked out again

NOT AGAIN

It was Rukia's birthday party. We decided to organize a party at my house. She was so happy. How could I loose my mental battle with _him_? "Where am I?" The last thing I remember is being on my couch, drinking and nodding at the idiotic conversation I was having with Renji, when I suddenly started loosing control to _him_. I look at myself. I'm covered in blood. He couldn't have done it, could he? Fuck.

It's 3 a.m in the mornin

Put my key in the door and

Bodies layin all of the floor and

I don't remember how they got there but

I guess I must have killed em, killed em

I said

It's 3 am in the mornin

Put my key in the door and

Bodies layin all of the floor and

I don't remember how they got there but

I guess I must have killed em, killed em

The watch in my wirst reads 3 am. When I enter my house I stop, and I can feel my eyes widening. All I can see is dead bodies lying around. "How…?" Toshirou, Ikkaku, Rangiku, Orihime, Chad… How did they get like that? I… or rather, _he_ must have killed them.

Sitting nude in my living room

It's almost noon

I wonder what's on the tube

Maybe they'll show some boobs

Surfing every channel

Until I find hannah montana

Then I reach for the aloe and lanalin

Bust all over the wall panel and dismantlin

Every candle on top of the fire place

Mantle and

Grab my flannel and my bandanna then

Kiss the naked mannequin man again

You can see him standin in my

Front window

If you look in

I'm just a hooligan

Who's used to usin hallucinogens

Causin illusions again

Brain contusions again

Cutting and bruising the skin

Razors scissors and pins

Jesus when does it end

Phases that I go through

Dazed and I'm so confused

Days that I don't know who

Gave these molecules too

Me

What am I gone do

Hey the prodigal son

The diabolical one

Very methodical

When I slaughtered them

_King refuses to let me out, or come out himself. So his body his in a coma like state. Pathetic. The TV is on, and we just sit in there, watching the shit that's on. I finally regain my control and I blast the damn thing. The decorations from last night still are on. Candles, paper wrappers, cake, drinks, glasses… Even the gifts stay intact. There's the necklace that king gave her, the doll that that weird tattooed guy gave her, the mannequin that those two orange heads gave her…. It's all still here, looking out of the window, together with the razors, swords and knifes I used besides Zangetsu._

It's 3 a.m in the mornin

Put my key in the door and

Bodies layin all of the floor and

I don't remember how they got there but

I guess I must have killed em, killed em

I said

It's 3 am in the mornin

Put my key in the door and

Bodies layin all of the floor and

I don't remember how they got there but

I guess I must have killed em, killed em

She puts the lotion in the bucket

It puts the lotion on the skin

Or else he gets the hose again

She puts the lotion in the bucket

It puts the lotion on the skin

Or else he gets the hose again

I duck and I slash slice and gash

Last night was a blast

I can't quite remember when I

Had that much fun

Off a half pint of the jack

My last vic and a half

A flashlight

Up Kim Kardashian's ass

_That little white haired brat was actually trying to put up a fight against me. I dodged and attacked back. Too bad, kid, you are at least one hundred years too early to put an actual fight against me, sorry. The orange haired woman screams as I pierce Zangetsu through the brat's chest. At least I had some fun this time. _

I remember the first time

I dismembered a family member

December I think it was

I was having drinks with my cuz

And I wrapped him

In Christmas lights

Pushed him into the stinkin tub

Cut him up into pieces

Then just when I went to drink his

Blood

I thought I outta drink this bath water

That outta be fun

That's when my days of serial murder manslaughter begun

The sight of blood excites me

That might be an artery son

Your blood curdling screams

Just don't seem to bother me none

_The first time king lost control, after the training, must have been in Christmas. We were dragged to one of his stupid family reunions, and his cousin kept blabbing to his ear (much like that red haired guy), while king sits there with a stupid smile on his face and keeps nodding. Unlike him, when I'm not in control, I can see and hear everything that he does, him wanting me to or not. I finally got tired and when he goes to the bathroom, I corner him, drown him, and cut him to pieces. There was blood everywhere, and no one could see him screaming. I went back to the living room, and acted like king normally would. After some time, I went to the bathroom, and started screaming and calling for the family, like king would do. They never found the culprit._

It's 3 am

And here I come

So you should probably run

A secret passage way around here

Man there's got to be one

Oh no there's probably none

He can scream all that he wants

Top of his lungs

It aint no stoppin me from choppin him up(up)

_The clock in the house reads almost 3 am. The last two, they keep running, searching for a place to hide or maybe a secret passage way. "There is none, I assure you" and I start chopping him up, while the girl screams "Ichigo stop! Stop! Let Renji go!" She should be running, not screaming. She's next._

Cause it's 3 a.m in the mornin

Put my key in the door and

Bodies layin all of the floor and

I don't remember how they got there but

I guess I must have killed em, killed em

I said

It's 3 am in the mornin

Put my key in the door and

Bodies layin all of the floor and

I don't remember how they got there but

I guess I must have killed em, killed em

I wake up, and see what he created last night. How could he do this? They were my friends and family. Why did he do this? Was because he wanted to get back at me for not letting him control? Thanks to him, I killed all the people that I cared the most. I'm going to end this. If I die, he dies too right? I grab Zangetsu and pierce it through my stomach. Suicide isn't the noblest way out, but Soul Society will soon find out and they would execute me anyway. At the least I save them the work, and keep anything from happening again.

* * *

I wrote this story in my vacation, and it is a songfic because during that week, my mp3 became my new best friend (event though I had him in high regard since long ago). This is my first songfic, hope you like it ^^''

I think you can see wich is Ichigo's and Hichigo's (or whatever you want to call him) P.O.V., If not, normal is Ichigo, and Italics is Hichigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. I also don't own the song 3am. It belongs to Eminem (I think)


End file.
